


[podfic] A Promise of Lightning

by Chestnut_filly



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Fall and Redemption, First Age, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Years of the Trees, The Ainur - Freeform, War of Wrath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: The story of Ilmarë and Thuringwethil, from the beginning to the beginning, again.





	[podfic] A Promise of Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Promise of Lightning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822195) by [The_Wavesinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger). 



> Thank you, The_Wavesinger, for your by-now long-ago permission to record! 
> 
> Listeners, there are some _very_ slight echo effects on the voices of the Valar- just some settings tweaks and nothing dramatic.

Title: [A Promise of Lightning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7822195)  
Length: 40:53

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tq12ku4j2e28fl3/A_Promise_of_Lightning.mp3)


End file.
